Many sizes and styles of Digital Readout Display Devices are used in calculators, etc. Common types of Digital Readout Display Devices are liquid crystal and gas discharge tube displays. The liquid crystal displays as well as the gas discharge tube displays are available in an extremely wide range of lengths, thicknesses, and contact densities. It is therefore virtually impossible to select any one or group of devices by which to establish a market base for standard product line tooling justification. Thus, as specific potential applications are established, the only alternative to a manufacturer is to "custom design." With tooling charges being extremely high, the tooling charges become a prohibiting factor in the use of such displays in either prototype or ultimate production systems.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide a connector which is adaptable to various physical and mechanical problems normally encountered in Digital Readout Display Devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector which may be easily fabricated in various lengths.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector which is capable of accommodating different card widths.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector which permits a variety of contact density and spacing.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector including index registration features.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector including means for mounting the same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a connector which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.